naruto of the iron sand
by shadowreaper523
Summary: what if naruto at five gets attacked and gains the ability to use sand and iron sand also being trained by the third hokaga naruto/harem


So here is the rewrite of chapter one hope you guys like it

disclaimer I don't own Naruto or any other amine or cartoon related stuff I will use such as attacks

------------------------------------------------story start----------------------------------------------------------------

It was a dark night in the village of Konoha. In one of its many dark alleyways three figures were running. The smaller form in the front seemed to be fleeing from the larger two following forms. The smaller blond form belonged to the village's young pariah, one five year old Naruto Uzumaki. He navigated the twists and turns of the allies like a pro hoping that he could lose his pursuers. Said pursuers were not to be deterred though, they were a lot older and far more skilled than Naruto, they were Anbu, the dog and hawk masked Anbu to be exact. The dog masked Anbu was a tall man with ebony hair while the hawk masked Anbu with the slick black hair

"**Get back here demon spawn."** The hawk masked Anbu yelled as he made to grab at Naruto's fleeing form. Hearing the yell so close to his ear Naruto skidded into the closest ally to avoid the arm grabbing for him.

"**What did I ever do to you?" **Naruto yelled to the people following him. He was so confused. He didn't know why these people who were supposed to protect him wanted to hurt him so badly. Weren't the Anbu supposed to protect the citizens of the village.

"**Don't play dumb with us you killed hundreds of people."** The dog masked Anbu yelled as he too made to grab Naruto.

Like he had done before Naruto skidded into another ally to avoid the arm and the pain it promised. Naruto kept running and turned into an ally hoping to lose them but he came to a dead end. Unfortunately he had not been paying attention to where he was when he had skid into the alley to avoid his attackers and was now paying the price. There was nowhere to go and nothing to hide under so he did the next best thing. He curled into a ball in the corner and hoped the Anbu didn't beat him to bad.

"**So this is the end for you demon spawn." **Dog said as he approached the quivering blond.

"**Wait…" **Hawk said as he stopped and held his arm up to stop his partner as well. Dog looked at him waiting for Hawk to say why he had stopped him. "**Before we kill him I want to ask him something." **Dog nodded and watched as Hawk took a step closer to their prey and said, "**Do you know why the people of this village hate you?"**

Naruto uncurled enough to peek at the two standing in front of him. In a timid and earnest voice he honestly answered, "**No, I don't." **

Naruto's denial seemed to further incense their anger towards him because Dog immediately flung himself at Naruto swinging his ninjato above his head and screamed, "**Because you're the KYUUBI! NOW DIE!" **Naruto curled into an even tighter ball and tried to use his hands to protect his head the best he could knowing that it was a futile effort. He closed his eyes and braced himself for the pain… that never came. He waited for a minute reay any second to feel the burning pain of the blade slicing through his skin but it didn't. Confused as to why he wasn't hurt Naruto cautiously opened his eyes and slightly uncurled enough to see Dog's ninjato blocked by some gray looking sand several inches from his head. It wasn't just the ninjato that was caught in the sand though. Dog himself was trapped within the sand and he couldn't seem to get free.

Dog became even angrier when he found that he couldn't wrench himself and his blade free from the sand the demon had called up yelled, "**What kind of trick is this demon?" **Hawk who was standing a foot behind Dog was just as confused as he was. He didn't sense any other ninja nearby using a jutsu to manipulate sand to stop the attack. He hadn't done it and he was sure his companion hadn't either, so the only logical explanation was that the brat had called and manipulated the sand to protect himself.

" **whats going on****" **Naruto said. He was just as confused as they were.

Hawk broke from his temporary stupor. Seeing as the sand was occupied with stopping Dog's attack the brat shouldn't be able to block his. So he lunged in for the kill with a kunai in hand but was stopped mid-lunge my a hand grabbing his arm and yanking him back. He managed to stay on his feet and turned to attack whoever had come to defend the little demon. The attack never landed for the one who had stopped him was none other than Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Sandaime Hokage.

"**What do you think you're doing?!"** The Sandaime angrily growled. His anger over the situation he found Naruto in was expressed in the amount of killer intent her was leaking into the area directed at Dog and Hawk.

Even though Hawk was having trouble breathing under the gravity of the KI directed at him he stated in a clear voice, "**Ending what the 4****th**** started." **

"**Cat, Tiger take them to Ibiki and tell him to have fun with this two."** The Sandaime said to the two Anbu who had accompanied him as he threw Hawk in their direction.

"**Yes sir." **Cat and Tiger said as they carried out their tasks. Cat had caught Hawk before he had hit the ground and had secured him in chakra suppression restraints. Tiger moved to Dog, as he reached to place the same restraints on Dog that had been placed on Hawk the sand moved from Dogs form allowing Tiger to drag him to where his partner and their other captive were. As Cat and Tiger were securing their prisoners the Hokage walked to Naruto and helped him stand up.

Once Naruto was standing the Sandaime looked him over with a critical eye to assess the damage done to his young ward. When he didn't see any outward damage other than a few scrapes he asked Naruto if he was ok.

Naruto, after realizing that he was no longer in danger allowed the words that had been said to him to sink in. Completely ignoring the question he had been asked looked up at the one person he could really trust with tears in his eyes and a quavering voice, "**Am I really the Kyuubi?" **

The Sandaime didn't know what to do. He was furious that someone had spilled an S-class secret like that to Naruto. Seeing no alternative other than telling Naruto the truth and praying that doing so would not have any negative effects in the future said, "**No you are most definitely not the Kyuubi. He is sealed inside you. You are not the prisoner just the jail the prisoner is housed in." **

Naruto nodded and the Sandaime felt that it was time to change the subject. He looked at the wall of grey sand contemplating on what its appearance may mean.

Naruto looked to where the Sandaime was looking and saw the wall of sand that had saved him earlier. Curious about the sand he turned to the old Hokage and asked, "**Old man what is that sand and why did it protect me?"**

"**That's not regular sand Naruto that is iron sand which is made up of very small ground up pieces of iron. The reason it protected you is because you have a bloodline from the sand village that lets you control iron sand and possibly regular sand as well. The fear you felt when they attacked you awakened your bloodline far earlier on than I expected." **The Hokage said as he gazed down at the curious blond.

Naruto was shocked. He knew what bloodlines were but he had never counted on having one himself. "**Cool I have an awesome bloodline!" **he yelled as he started to jump around in happiness.

Seeing as there was no longer any danger and he had had all his questions answered his stomach decided to make itself known by growling very loudly. He looked at the Hokage grinning and said, "**Hey can we go gets some ramen old man?" **

"**Yes lets go get some ramen." **The Sandaime said and started walking to the ramen stand with a happy blond and a trail of sand following behind.

---------------------------------------------------end of chapter------------------------------------------------------

So what do you think?

**Poll 1:**

Do you think Naruto should have a harem?

yes

no

**Poll 2**: The choice if yes to harem

Hinata

Ino

Temari

fem garra

fem kiba

Hana

Shizune

Tenten is not optional the harem will consist of four girls so the top three on the poll will win

**Poll 3:** sasuke and sakura

stick up ass and bitch

or sorta good

Well that's it till next time. Please Review


End file.
